Sakura The Almighty Hanyou
by Soulfire-coyote
Summary: Sakura is Inuyasha's daughter. She's nevet met her mother...and shes fixing to have to pick a mate...but will a certain wolf mess everything up? Read to find out. * Beging*
1. The Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this story!!!  
  
Sakura The Almighty Hanyou!!  
  
***Chapter 1: The Daughter  
  
" Inuyasha I'm hungry!!" Sakura Screamed. She was Inuyasha's daughter.   
  
She was also a hanyou. " Sakura why don't you get Sango to make you something  
  
I'm going for a walk." " Ok Father." She screamed after his retreating figure.  
  
"He always does this every morning. He goes out for his walks and goes to that   
  
stupid well and the Goshiboku Tree." Sakura was now turning sixteen wich meant   
  
she would soon have to find a mate. " Sakura do you want to help me for a second?"  
  
Came Sango's voice all of a sudden come out of nowhere. " Oh Yes Mrs.Kaze." Sango   
  
was now married to Miroku. She was pregnent with the third child. They already had  
  
Totoshi-looks like Miroku but cuter,same perverted ways. And Tally-the one that wants  
  
to be a demon exterminater, has long black hair. Tally was there first born. She was the  
  
same age as Sakura. Totoshi on the other hand was a year younger.  
  
" Sango what was my mother like?" " You've never asked me about her..why ask   
  
now?" " Just wondering...I guess I miss her." " Well if you really want to know I'll tell   
  
you.." She rushed out of the room and came back with Kagome's yellow backpack. " Whats  
  
that?" " This was you're mothers..You'll find everything you need to know about her in   
  
here." " Thank you Sango!" " Well you are old enough now...so don't thank me yet."  
  
"..." Sakura was speachless. She ran with the bag to her room that was built onto Keade's  
  
Hut after she passed away. She opened the smallest pocket she could find. It had a necklace   
  
in it. She opened it. " Is this my father?" She figured out to open the heart shaped   
  
thing easily.  
  
She put it on her neck still admiring the picture of her father in the Goshiboku   
  
Tree. Then she opened the pouch closest to the small one. It had a lock to it so she couldn't  
  
figure out how to open it. " She almost started tearing it when she couldn't open it herself.  
  
" What am I doing this was my mothers. I can't figure it out though" She just set it aside   
  
under her futon type bed. She went to the next zipper. She found a giant picture book.  
  
She started to open it when Sango came calling her. " Coming Sango." " Hurry Sakura." She called  
  
again.  
  
" What is it?" " Oh well I need your help picking up that pot." Kagome had left this behind  
  
also. " Thank you Sakura...I would have broken my back trying to pick that up." " Don't thank me  
  
Sango It was my pleasure." She was pregnent anyway so she couldn't pick that up. Sakura thought to   
  
herself. " Sango was my mother really a human or a demon?" " Huh...oh she was a human like me...  
  
we were best friends until one day she ..nevermind go and play Sakura before your birthday comes  
  
and then you'll have so many demons trying to be your mate..." " I can't wait for that...Wheres  
  
Tally?" " Well She was outside trying to stop Totoshi from his daily handjob on the girls of the  
  
village." " Oh thanks Sango." " No thank you." " By if you need any help Shippo will help you..  
  
. If he's here anyway." Shippo was now a little older than Sakura. She considered him her brother.  
  
" Totoshi stop." Tally hit Totoshi's hand away from the town beautie's bottom. " Sorry my   
  
hands can't control themselfs when beautiful woman are around." He complained. " Whatever....  
  
if mom found out she would be mad again because your acting like father." They argued. " Tally..  
  
Do you want to go to the hotsprings?" " Sakura you're up...yeah of course." She loosened her grip  
  
on her brother and followed her friend. " So Tally found any bishonens lately?" " No...none...they  
  
all seem to have left with the rest of the travellers." " I want to travel like that..from village   
  
to village with my friends. It would be fun and exciting." " Yeah I would come if you went." " Glad   
  
to hear someone thinks I'm not crazy for wanting to do so." The girls kept talking about boys until  
  
they reached the hotsprings. They undressed and slowly got in. " Sakura?" " What?" " Who's going to   
  
be you're mate?" " .......I don't know..I haven't found anyone I love yet." " Yeah your mother was  
  
said to have follen in love with your dad while looking for the Sacred Jewl..and traveling." " Yeah  
  
I want to travell like that to. Like my mother and Father did." Sakura started looking at the stone   
  
and the necklace she had found earlier. " My mother was said to have had this inside her body at one   
  
point." " Yeah you told me that before."  
  
Both girls started blushing thinking about bishonen's they had wished they had seen or talked  
  
to until they got out of the hotspring and headed back towards the village. " So did you find that   
  
necklace in your mom's bag?" " Yeah look it even has my dads picture in it." She showed her the heart  
  
shaped necklace she had found earlier in her moms backpack. " Yeah he looks a lot younger there and its  
  
colored very well." " Yeah I thought so too." " I found a bunch of papers in a larger cover but it was  
  
locked somehow..." " Like there was a barrier around it?" " No..just a lock like that thing we found by   
  
the sacred well." " Oh that thing want to run down there?" " Sure why not we might find something else   
  
there so lets go."  
  
********Inuyasha's Side***********  
  
"Sakura go get Sango to make you something." 'I always go to the well to see if I can get through  
  
the well to MY Kagome...everyday.., Inuyasha thought taking his time walking through the forest named after  
  
him for he was once stuck to the Goshiboku Tree. " Hello Inuyasha...long time no see." "...You...great."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around to see...someone he didn't want to see."  
  
Authors Note: Please Review tell me what you think I like this story personaly. Tell me if its long enough.  
  
It's bad though I said I would  
  
finish the another story instead I'm writing this one first. Please tell me what you want me to write about  
  
because I don't know what people like to read. Oh and tell me who you like to see Sakura with?  
  
Kouga's son kalei?[he looks just like Kouga] Or someone from Kagome's time? Please tell me.   
  
Later  
  
Love, Kagome-chan!!! 


	2. Kagome's appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this story.  
  
Sakura The Almighty Hanyou  
  
Chapter 2: The New Find  
  
" Tally can we go home really quick?" " Yeah sure whatever as long as we can go to the sacred well." They raced back to Sango's hut. They sneaked into Sakura's room without Sango noticing. Sakura grabbed her diary and some other junk and her mothers big yellow backpack. She swung it on her back and left the hut.  
  
" Sakura hurry up.. Whats taking so long?" Tally was far in front of her slowly walking friend. " Sorry Tally but somones watching us." " Really? I wish I could sense demons and stuff.like you and everybody else." " Shhh." They were heading to the sacred well to see if they could find something like they found last time. They found a shoe last visit. " Ok.lets go now.I think it left or my nose just has gone bad." " I don't think that could happen." They wondered off further towards the Sacred Well.  
  
*************INUYASHA'S SIDE**************  
  
" What are you doing here Kouga?" " Me?...just looking for my mate's." Kouga had been waiting for Kagome to come back..but until she comes back his mate is some wolf demon called Sandra. " You mean Kagome or Sandra? .because if you're looking for Kagome she's my mate and you won't find her here.  
  
" Inuyasha pulled the Tetsaiga from its sheath which was on his side.[a/n: did I spell Tetsaiga right?] " I'm not here to fight half whelp..Like I said just looking for Sandra-sama." " Well she's not here so go home."  
  
" No way...I guess I can't hide it from you.I came here to get through the stupid well to get my mate..so don't tell me to freaking leave." ".." Inuyasha started growling. " Like hell you are..You're never going to see Kagome again.she's gone and everyone had to exept that the hard way so go suck a tree.You seem to be good at that." " GRRRRRR." Kouga was now angry. " ..Do you smell that half breed?" They both looked towards the sacred well. "..Hello guys.." "Ka..Kagome.?" Kagome looked almost exacly the same.but longer hair..and she didn't have her uniform on."  
  
" Ah see my mate came to see me..." Kouga started running towards her but the Testsaiga stopped him. " Whats wrong half whelp?" "..Kagome what are you doing here?? Why did you leave me so long ago?" "..Well It's a long story..but I'm sorry Inuyasha." " Sakura hurry up and stop trying to figure out what that demon is that's following us.please..oh." Tally came stumbling into Kouga.  
  
" Tally wait for me I'm coming now its gone." She saw only Kouga and Tally. " Kouga what are you doing in this forest why do you always come over here during this time of month?" She lunged at him with her claws that were now fully extended. " Die stupid wolf." He dodged it easily. " Darn he's faster than last time." Sakura groaned picking herself off the hard ground she had landed on.  
  
" Sakura are you ok?" Inuyasha and Tally said in unison. " Inuyasha? .What are you doing here shouldn't you be helping Mrs. Kaze?" Tally was now moving towards Sakura who was having trouble getting up. " Who is that Inuyasha?" Kagome finally spoke. " Who are you?" Sakura went to defense mode. " Sakura don't hurt her." " Hi Sakura was it? My names Kagome." She reached a hand out to shake Sakura's. " Well well how cute is this a family reunion." Kouga stated sadly. " Kagome I want you to meet our daughter.Sakura." Inuyasha was now on the verge of tears. " Dad are you saying this is mom?" "...Sakura my you've grown." Kagome started walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
Authors Note: Was it long enough? Did u like it? I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't change the paragraph thing like you asked me too. I learned to do it like this so get over it or read it anyway. I 'll post soon. Later, Kagome-chan 


	3. The Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this story.. Sorry!!  
  
A/N: This is Kagome's side of view of how she left Sakura and all that.!!  
  
Chapter Three: Kagome's explanation  
  
" Kagome..what will the babie's name be?" Keade asked the newly wedded couple. " If it's a boy lets name him.. Todany?" Kagome asked in a confused whisper. " I like that, and if it's a girl lets name her Sakura.ok?" Inuyasha asked his new mate. " Sakura and Todany..and ye last name shall be Higurashi..ney??? Keade asked. " Yeah Kagome I like you're last name considering I don't have one." Inuyasha blabbed out. " What?..Fine only for them to carry out my last name and because you don't have a last name." " Fine it's settled..Sakura Higurashi and Todany Higurashi." Keade was happy to see Inuyasha finally with someone he could really love.  
  
**********after Sakura was born******  
  
" Sakura Higurashi.." Kagome couldn't believe she had a child already and without even telling her mom or anybody else in her time. " I'm glad I let you name her Inuyasha or I would have called her Sally or something and that doesn't match her at all." " Yeah I know..She has both our ears, my eye color, and hopefully my abilities to protect herself when shes older." " ...I'll be right back Inuyasha..I need to go to my time to tell my parents the news and to get some baby supplies." " GRRR do you have to.??" " Only if you don't want Sakura to grow up like you did." Inuyasha shut up at this statement and followed her retreating figure with his golden eyes.  
  
' I can't believe I'm doing this..I'm gonna be with someone I finally love. Kagome thought to herself as she walked up to the sacred well. " I better hurry before Inuyasha gets tired of Sakura's whinning.and does something bad." She jumped into the well. She climbed out slowly then ran to her house to tell her family of the good new. " Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home." Kagome yelled when she opened the door. " .." No one answered or came running to see her as they usually would of. " Hello is anybody home?" She ran to the main room to find no one there. She then ran to the kitchen to find her family sitting at the table. " Mom, grandpa, Sota what are you all doing in here..It's to late to be eating anything." Kagome walked over to the table and sat down in the empty chair.  
  
" Kagome you're mother has something to tell you." Grandpa spoke before her mother could. " Mom what is it?." She finally noticed she was crying. " Mom why are you crying?" " Sota.go to you're room please." Sota got up without a word and ran up to his room. " Grandpa why does Sota have to go to his room?" Kagome was getting confused more by every word...  
  
" Kagome.." Her grandpa began but was cut of by her mother. " Kagome I know you love Inuyasha.but I have bad new." " What? What is it mom?" "Kagome...you're already set to marry someone else." Kagome was now terrified. She jumped out of her chair and ran up to her room before anyone could say anything else to her. " Kagome?...are you still awake?" Sota came walking into Kagome's dark room. ".." She didn't answer. " Kagome.we know you love Inuyasha but dad made the choice before he died in that car accident..that's what mom said." " Sota..who am I set to marry? And when?" " You're marrying a guy named Kaugo.hes a prince in another land.but I'm not sure which land that is..and you're set to marry in a few days.  
  
" What a few days..how am I going to explain this to Inuyasha and Sakura?" " Who's Sakura?" Sota was now sitting beside his once crying sister. " .I haven't told anyone yet but the people in Inuyasha's time." " So ..who is she? Is she one of you're friends there?" " No.shes mine and Inuyasha's daughter." ".What.you had a child with Inuyasha?." He was now speechless. " Sota you have to promise not to tell anyone about her or me and Inuyasha.ok?" " ...ok sis.." " Thanks Sota."  
  
Authors Note: So how was it? Was it confusing enough? Tell me what you think? Sorry  
this chapter is so short but I didn't have mutch time to type today. Sorry  
I also want you guys to now something about Kaugo before he comes in.  
hes a fire demon..he has red spiky long hair. His eyes are suprisingly  
gold. And he always has on these really formal outfits. No one knows  
hes a demon though so don't go tell Kagome and Inuyasha before  
hand..Later  
Love, Kagome-chan 


	4. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: The Fight!  
  
"Kagome...Is my mother?" Sakura said with a sad voice. "So Inuyasha you raised her just as if I was here didn't you?" Kagome was now in front of Inuyasha. " Well yes he did but with the help of Miroku and Sango. There together now and have a few kids, including me." Tally said with a worried and happy look in her eyes. " Tally why don't you go home and inform the others of our new arrival." Inuyasha said with pleading eyes. "Yes sir Inuyasha." Tally ran off while waving to Sakura. "Goodbye Sakura." She yelled one last time. Sakura was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Kagome what took you so long to get back to us?" Kouga now found himself staring at everyone. "Kouga why don't you leave us alone and go back to you're stupid tribe!" Sakura showed her fangs. " It's a pitty such a lovely lady had to have his fathers attitude and spunk." Kouga stared back at Kagome. " Instead of you're mothers." " Listen Wolf boy I've had it with you trying to take over my fathers land and I've had it with you're attitude." Sakura was growling like crazy.  
  
"Yes Kouga will you please leave us alone?" Kagome asked with a polite voice. "If you say so but you have to answer one question for me!?" "Anything what is it?" "How come you smell of Fire demon?" "Huh fire demon? I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said with a confused tone. " I thought I told you to never come to this place again." "Huh? Oh no." Kagome turned back to the well."  
  
"Who's that Kagome?" Inuyasha and Sakura said in unison. "That's my husband Kaugo." "What? I though my dad was you're mate?" "He was until I got stuck on the other side of the well because I found out my dad before he died gave his word to his best friend that I would marry his son." "." Kouga was speechless. " Is he a Fire Demon?" "No I think he's a human." "Oh how touching my little nightingale found out my secret." Kaugo said with pleasure in his tone.  
  
"Why can't I stay just a little longer?" Kagome was now hiding behind Inuyasha. "Sakura go get the others." "Yes father." Sakura now ran off. "Kagome maybe you should go with her!" "I can't I'm frozen. He did something to me." "Kaugo why can't I come here why?" Kagome said while Kaugo made her move to a tree and sit down. "Because this place is for people who aren't right for our time." Kagome now fainted. "Kouga and Inuyasha....Kagome never stopped talking about her times in Feudal Japan." He now pulled a long red sword from his belt.  
  
] "What did you do to Kagome?" Kouga asked with a furious rage growing inside of his demon form. Making his eyes turn red. "Yes what did you do to my love?" Inuyasha was loosing control he turned full demon while his eyes grew as red as Kouga's. Inuyasha lunged at Kaugo's form. "Die Kaug." He was cut off by Kaugo's sword hitting barely hitting his face slightly. Kouga then reached his limit and sliced at Kaugo's head with his claws. "Shine", Kaugo screamed slicing Kouga's left arm. He whelped with pain.  
"Guess I won." Both demons lay to the side not dead but bleeding somehow and unconscious. Kaugo picked up Kagome and headed back towards the well with her in is arms. " Stupid girl now we have to have that stupid sleep demon reset you're memory. I can't afford for you to ruin out life. Not yet."  
  
Authors Note: I know it took forever to update. I've been busy with finals and other junk. I hope this was longer for some of you I only had like 10 minutes to type this so tell me what you think! Was it horrible? If you have questions please ask. I'll try to post soon! Oh yeah and the next chapter will be long for you people who want longer chapters!! Love, Kagome 


	5. Lost Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the evil cute dude Kaugo. * hehe *  
  
Chapter Five: Lost Mother!?  
  
"Darn..what happened to me?" Inuyasha was waking up from Kaugo's last punch. "Whats that sweet smell..smells so sweet." He found himself in a soft bed. "Daddy!?" Sakura was beside him. "Sakura what are you doing here? What happened?" "Well Kaugo left with mother and you were sliced in the neck and it knocked you unconcious.. Kouga was taken by his mate back to there land so you don't have to worry about him either!" Inuyasha fell back on the soft cushions he was on. "I let her go again!... I let your mother go again." Tears fell from his closed eyes. "Don't worry dad we'll find a way to help her.. I'll find a way I promise!"  
  
"Sakura some one is here to see you!" Miroku and Totoshi yelled with a perverted smile from the doorway. " I'll be right back dad." Sakura walked to the door to find a wolf. " Hi Sakura." It was Kouga's son, Kalei. He had his bangs covering his eyes. "I came to appoligize for my fathers actions the other day." He said in a sad voice. " Oh its ok Kalei tell him I'm sorry too I shouldn't have attacked for no reason." Kalei raised his head from its lower form to see her smiling. He smiled back " Thanks Sakura.. Oh yeah and I stole this from him . I heard him saying it belonged to your mother so I thought it might be more usefull to you."  
  
He handed her a small key. "I'm not sure what it is but it was your mothers." He smiled some more. "Thanks Kalei I think I can use this." 'I think this goes to that big book that I found a few days ago in my mothers bag.' She thought. "Well I better get going back now." He walked away and left. Sakura ran to her room and found the book again. She opened it with the key. She turned it to the first page and it said photo alumb. "Sakura who was it?" Inuyasha screamed. Sakura shut the book and hid it back under her bed then ran to see to her father. "It was Kalei.. He appoligized for Kouga." "That stupid wolf came onto my land again" He growled. "Stop it dad I gave him permission to come onto the land a few months ago." Sakura sighed.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled some more and rubbed his sliced his which was covered with cloth. "I can't help it I still think he's like his father." "I know dad but hes not ... come to act like his father or his mother." Sakura said getting confused. "You might be right but we won't know for sure until we actually get to know him.. And that probrably won't happen." Sango walked in with Ramen for Inuyasha. "Glad you see your finally awake." He handed Inuyasha the ramen. "Yeah I feel horrible." He gobbled the ramen down fast. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Sakura ran to her room. She started to bring out the book but Tally came in before she did. "Hi Sakura." Tally said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi Tally." Sakura said in reply. "Want to go to the hot spring or go kill Totoshi in the village?" ".. Sure but lets go to the hot spring first I feel covered in dirt." Sakura said with a funny face. "Ok then." Tally said giggling at her face. "I'll race you there." Sakura said running out of the house screaming where they were going to her father then was gone. Tally raced after her.. But with Sakura being a part demon got there first. Sakura waited for tally to show up for a few minutes but she never did. "Tally?" She couldn't smell her. "Tally!?" She started walking back towards the house. Sakura reached the house again and still couldn't find her. "Is Tally here?" She yelled into the house. "I thought she was with you!?" Sango replied. "Well she was. until I lost her on the race to the hot spring.. I looked all the way to the forest and I can't find her." Sango now had a troubled look on her face. "I'll go look for her some more." Sakura disclaimed. "Totoshi go help Sakura find your sister!" Sango demanded.  
  
"Ok.." Totoshi groaned. He came out of the house his short, dark blue hair being put up by its owner. "Lets go then." Sakura followed after him. "So where were you girls going when you lost her?" "To the hot spring but I already checked that route." She exclaimed. "Ok then lets just split up in the forest." "No." Sakura objected. "Why not?... Don't want to be away from me for that long?" Sakura sighed. "No that's not it its just I lost Tally by splitting up." "Oh. I was just kidding before anyway." "Ok then lets go." They raced off in to the right. away from the well and sacred tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha's Side *~*~*~*~  
  
After Sakura left Inuyasha ate the ramen before Sango could leave the room. "Here Sango I'm finished." "You still eat too fast Inuyasha." Sango sighed taking his bowl. "I know you say that every meal time." Inuyasha jumped up from the bed and started to leave. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku stopped him. "I'm going back to the well." "I'm sorry Inuyasha . I can't imagine what you must be going through!" "Its ok Miroku." Inuyasha left without another word. "Kaugo your going to die when I get a hold of you." Inuyasha said in an angry tone. "I'll kill you."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry It took forever to update I've been busy and distracted for quiet a while. I hope someones still reading this~!? Later, Kagome 


	6. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I put in this chapter!  
  
Sakura the Almighty Hanyou  
  
Chapter Six: Kidnapping  
  
"Tally!" Totoshi and Sakura screamed out from another clearing they walked in to. "We have been searching for almost an hour now I'm getting tierd!" Totoshi complained. "I know but we have to find your sister before we can go home." Sakura sighed. She has been listening to him complain ever since they started looking for tally. "Besides if you don't want to help why don't just go home!" Sakura said with an irritated voice. "But I want to help.. She is my sister and besides mom would kill me if I didn't help." He followed her quick pace with a sad face. "Fine.. Tally where are you."  
  
They searched for a few more minutes. "I'm tierd now lets take a break." Sakura said resting on a low tree limb. "Besides we're almost out of territory and I still haven't found her smell ever since we started." Totoshi listened to her while he also sat down on the grass beside the tree. "I think we should head back and check the other side of the forest . that is if you haven't smelt her or we haven't found her yet either." "I guess I agree we'll head back but can I take a nap first I'm really tierd." She asked starting to snooze on the branch. "Ok fine only a few minutes though." Totoshi sighed. He might have only been human but he had some demon skills he learned from Sakura when he was younger.  
  
Totoshi let her sleep for about fifteen minutes. "Sakura its fixing to get dark we need to be getting back." He slightly tapped her ears knowing if he made a move on her she would kill him. "Lets go then." She opened her eyes, jumped off the tree, then stretched. "Your easier to wake up then my sister." He said surprised. "I know I am aren't I? I think I got that from my dad." She said with a smile. "I suppose so." They started walking off. **** After Dark Fall **** "I think we went the wrong way." Sakura said sniffing around. " I think you might be right.. You have skills but not in directions." Totoshi grinned. "I think I got that from my mom.. Anyway I think we're in the wolfs territory now that I actually sniffed around." Sakura sat down against a tree to think.  
  
"Mayby we should just camp out for the night." He gulped. "I think we should too." Sakura said picking up some sticks from around the tree that had fallen off at some point. "You do?" Totoshi looked shocked she would trust him enough to sleep out with him. "Well yeah I can't think anymore and I'm still tierd, plus it would take all night to find our way back to the village." Sakura set a bunch of branches in a stack then outlined them with rocks. "Yeah I guess you have a point." Totoshi helped her with finding the stones. "Where are we sleeping though?" Totoshi started a fire. "I'm sleeping in the tree. you can sleep by the trunk if you want? Since you don't like the branches." Sakura said trying to get warm by the fire.  
  
"Are you cold Sakura?" Totoshi asked. "Sort of yes but the fire will warm me up soon enough." Sakura sighed. "Want my jacket?" He offered? "No you should use it Totoshi!" She smiled at his generosity. "Ok but if you do need it just say so." He smiled back. "Thank you.. Who's there?" Sakura jumped up into a defensive stance. "I thought about asking you the same question." Kalei came out from nowhere and smiled. "Kalei.. We're sorry we are on your fathers land but we were looking for Tally and ended up here and we're too tierd to go back tonight." Sakura dropped her defensive stance. "So now what Sakura?" Totoshi asked. "You can stay here for the night or if your not too tierd I know a cave not far from here with fur blankets." Kalei asked the two sleepy tresspassers. "Sure. what do you think Totoshi?" ". Fine." He was jealous of Kalei.  
  
"Oh by the way did I tell you your father came by earlier?" Kalei asked once they were at the cave. "He did? What for?" He came to ask my dad what happened to a guy named kaugo." "He did? How come he can run so fast? That's not fair I didn't get that gene." She sighed. "." Totoshi didn't say anything. "Yeah.. Well after my dad told him they both ran off to his territory. It was weird." Kalei said with a weird face. " I bet so they probrably went back to look for my mom." Sakura looked away when she said this.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people. Well that was fun.. I didn't write as much as I wished I had but I got another chapter up.finally. Thanks for the support everyone with the reviews. I'll write more next time. I need to get some rest first. Oh and don't pay attention to the different name just had to change it. Later, Kayo_demon 


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and everything else in this story.  
  
Sakura the Almighty Hanyou  
  
Chapter seven: Found and Lost  
  
"What about you're mother?" Kalei asked concerned knowing she hated the subject. "oh.well I met her yesterday, she has a new mate but wants to vome back to us.but the other mate attacked my dad and yours Kalei, And they both failed to kill him, let alone get my mother back." Sakura sighed. ".Will you take us to that cabe now kalei?" Totoshi changed the subject. "Hes right we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to find Tally and see what our parents are up to." Sakura agreed waiting to be led to the cave. "Ok..just follow me." He started jogging towards the west.  
  
"It was five years ago we, wolf demons took over the Eastern Lands from those bird demons.Didn't you say you're uncle is the ruler of the Western Lands?" Kalei asked his question toward Sakura. "Well..yes why?" She was in between kalei and totoshi. "He asked for our help in a battle against the Northern Lands." He started to slow his pace. "The cat demons?!. why would he need help to fight those demons?" She slowed her pace as did totoshi to keep aloft with him. "He said they've grown in strength because of their new ruler, King Tenchi, and his mates Kayo. They've toughned all the soldiers up.my dad agreed to help but he wants me to go but he said its my choice, but...do you want me to go..my dad says I'll probrably die in battle." His head was staring at the ground.  
  
"Of course I don't want you to die, but I want you to do whatever you think is best..if you want to go then go or if you don't want to go then don't go." She smiled, he eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. Totoshi was already walking ahead ignoring Kalei and his questions. "Well..I guess I'll go then." He exclaimed cheering up. "Ok but if you get killed I will so kill you...um..if you're still able to kill." She kept smiling. "Will you two hurry up, I'm tired and we do need rest, as Kayo said before." Totoshi rushed. "Yes, he's right we need to get some rest.I feel I could fall asleep standing...if possible." She followed Kalei who had already taken off.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura screamed who had stopped immediently, Totoshi who was behind had also stopped- not to mention almost hit her, Kalei finally came to a stop too. "What is it Sakura?" Kalei came back to where she was. "I smell Tally, sleep will have to wait.. there's another smell to.it smells horrible too." Sakura's nose scrunched up. "I smell it too!, Its horrible it smells like rotting souls." Kalei had a sour face. "Lucky I can't smell it.. It looks pain-full to smell things like that!" Totoshi thanked himself for that. "Yes, you're very lucky...anyway lets go find Tally, Its coming from this way.." Kalei pointed out to the North. "You don't think the cats got her do you?" Totoshi asked remembering what Kalei had said earlier. "I hope not, there said to be very painful torturer's." Kalei's face changed to a worried exression. "Well lets hurry, this smell isn't old there only a little farther away." Sakura started running to the North.  
  
"Wait up!" Kalei and Totoshi didn't catch up, even after twenty minutes of running, then to find Sakura stopped. "What is it now?" Totoshi's voice was annoyed. "Well, I lost the scent.but now I smell a new one..it's definetly a cat!.but I don't smell Tally anymore.its weird it just disapears." She sighed also getting annoyed. "Hmmm" Totoshi and Kalei said together. Then out of a close by tree came a cat. A small purple one, its tail big, light purple and fluffy. On its face was a small mark across her right cheek, It was a heart shaped scar, its was a violet/redish color.  
  
"What are you three doing on King Tenchi's land?" The cat asked not moving after its fall from the tree. Sakura bent down to get more eye level. "Were looking for one of my friends.Her names Tally, shes about my height, she's got brown eyes and long dark brown hair..Have you by any chance seen her?" Sakura was staring at the cat with a sweet face, thinking it was really just a cat. "Tally? Yes I've seen her, she's in the castle, do you want to see her?" The cat moved a little. "Yes please." Sakura was the only one to speak. "Ok then..Tsuana." The cat said in a low voice.  
  
She was encircled in flame and the next thing any of them knew she was a Cat Demon, She looked young about the same age as Sakura, She now had the same violet/redish eyes as her heart-which was still on her right cheek- she had long purple hair put back into a low ponytail, tied with a little white ribbon, Her clothes was a fighting suit somewhat like Inuyasha's but Purple and it was smaller, and better fit to her. "So are you coming or not?.anyone is welcome into the castle.if you want to come..by the way my names Kayo, and you are?" Kayo asked polietly. Kalei growled. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Kayo asked confused.  
  
"No its just...we're in the Northern Lands right?" Sakura asked. "Well yes..are you here to fight us or something?" She said with a sad look crossing her features but as soon as it had come it was gone. "Of course not my beautiful Kayo, Will you bear my child?" Totoshi asked kneeling before her and grabbing her hand. "No..." She backed away. "Totoshi..she has a mate remember!!" Kalei said in annoyence and in slight embarresment for he wasn't used to that yet. "How did you know that?" She stared at Kalei not blinking. "Well my father agreed to help Lord Sesshomauru fight you cats so I had to learn a bunch of things about them, one of those things was to figure out who the Lord and the Mistress was." He sighed knowing this was going to change his decisions some.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you say we were doing again, you dragged me down here so fast I didn't know what was going on." Kouga asked confused sniffing around the well as was Inuyasha on the other side. "We're trying to figure out what kind of demon Kagome's so called "new mate" is...plus were trying to figure out excacly what Kagome had done with the Shikon Jewl after it was complete." He explained again, already annoyed he had to ask the wolf for his help. "But he's a fire demon..why are we looking for the Shikon Jewl?" Kouga kept sniffing around. "Well I don't think he's only a fire demon that's all..we are going to use it to get the well to working again." Inuyasha was on all four paws sniffing all over the ground.  
  
A/N: How cute, Inu and Kouga on the ground sniffing.. hehe funny.  
  
"Its getting late dog terd..Hey whats that?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha's head rising over the other side of the sacred well to be covered in black stuff. Kouga laughed. "Dog terds covered in terd." Kouga fell over laughing, his fangs showing. "Shutup Wolf..It smells horrible.and its not terd, it smells more like some kind of soil, or soot..I think that's what Kagome called it.It was coming out of a thing called a chimney." He wiped it off his face, Kouga came and sat beside him. "Well where did it come from?" He asked already annoyed with it. "I think It came from Kaugo.." Inuyasha and Kouga stared at the small pile of it.  
  
Authors Note: I know that's a short chapter considering you waited so long for me to update, although I doubt anyones still reading it, but I'll update as soon as I can! Oh and sorry about my spelling mistakes. Later, Kayo 


End file.
